ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror were terror
Mirror were terror (Alter ego) (分身の恐怖でござるの巻) is episode 537 of the 1981 Ninja Oratorio-kun anime. Oratorio is in for a tight spot when Chicken, Shinto, Maharishi, Mekong and Subsume all disguise themselves as the young Ninja. In retaliation, Oratorio disguises as Kingmaker. Synopsis One night at the flat, Kingmaker has a ghostly nightmare. He runs about in a deep, dark city, and finds a doppelganger of himself! As his evil twin turns on him, Kingmaker jolts back to life. He is relieved that it was all a dream, but still shaken. Later on at the waste ground, Oratorio and the gang play Kick the Can, but Shinto vehemently insists that they start again, as he feels Oratorio kicked the can to hard. They start again. Chicken and Mekong run into town so as to hide. As they run, they pass a bookshop, where Kingmaker is reading a book on doppelgängers. He reads the section where one can be able to see doppelgängers without using Ninja Techniques; however the doppelgängers have many more features to themselves. Meanwhile, at the waste ground, Oratorio finishes counting. He uses his ninja techniques, and tracks Chicken and Mekong down, and finds them hiding near a cafe. They run off, but Oratorio overtakes them and goes back to the waste ground. There he dresses up as a rock, and finds Subsume. He then finds Shinto and Maharishi with his cloth glider. Once he gets back, Chicken expresses his disgust at Oratorio using Ninja Techniques to cheat. Mekong, Shinto and Maharishi all side with Chicken, but Subsume is all in favour for Oratorio. Chicken suggests a tricky idea... In the attic, Chicken, Shinto, Mekong, Subsume and, believe it or not, Maharishi, all disguise themselves as Oratorio. Mekong and Subsume flick makeup at each other, Shinto does a makeover on Chicken, and Maharishi puts on a mask of Oratorio after he pulls his trousers up his stilts. Back at the waste ground, Oratorio stares incredulously at his five doppelgängers. Subsume points out that they could all get confused, so Oratorio jumps into a bush and disguises himself as Kingmaker. At the bookshop, Kingmaker reads the last of the book, which says that if one meets his alter ego, then there will be a time paradox which may result in the end of the world. As he leaves the shop, he comes upon the waste ground, where he sees two Oratorio's running to find a place to hide. As he looks on in shock and incredulity, he sees another one jump into a tree. Horrified, Kingmaker climbs up a common wire line, and gets his telescope out. He then sees three more doppelgängers. He goes to the waste ground, ready to inform Oratorio that he is in grave danger. Meanwhile, Oratorio (who is still disguised as Kingmaker) searches for his doppelgängers. He finds one, but doesn't know if it's Chicken or Subsume or Shinto or Maharishi or Mekong (in reality, it's Mekong). As Shinto kicks the can, Mekong expresses her relief that Oratorio couldn't identify any of the gang. Just then, Chicken gets bored and falls asleep in his pipe. In the meantime, Kingmaker runs on, but suddenly screeches to a halt. Good Kingmaker pops up and tells Kemumaki to go ahead, but Bad Kingmaker says otherwise. Kingmaker listens to Good Kingmaker and runs on. As he reaches the waste ground, he sees two motionless legs that resemble Oratorio's sticking out of the pipe. Assuming that his rival is dead, Kingmaker bursts into tears and regrets all that he has done. However, it's just Chicken, out cold in his pipe. Meanwhile, Oratorio, still disused as Kingmaker, hears the commotion, and runs to join the others. As Oratorio's disguise catches Murasaki's eye, he runs off in fear. As Oratorio and the others stare incredulously, Chicken arises from his stupor. Oratorio tells the gang that he doesn't know what sort of person Kingmaker is. Back at the flat, Kagoshima tries to console his distraught master, to no avail. Characters *Kano Oratorio *Bouzouki Kingmaker *Mekong Kawasaki *ChickenKenichi MitsubaSubmit *Shinto Oratorio *Maharishi *Subsume *Kagoshima Memorable dialogue [[Kanzo Hattori|'Kano ']]Oratorio: Ora Ora. Thank God. At last I can find you all. (sees Kingmaker crying over his "corpse") Bouzouki Kingmaker: Oratorio, my friend... Kano Oratorio: Well - what? Bouzouki Kingmaker: I can see what happened... ''(sees Oratorio disguised as him) ''Aaaah! This is my alter-ego! Don't come close to me, don't come close to me! I don't wanna die, I wanna live! ''(runs off) ''Aaah! It's my alter-ego! Category:1981 anime episodes